


Darkened Hearts

by Jem, Savvylicious



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: All Origin Wardens, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Slow Build, Trigger Warning: Death, Trigger Warning: Drowning, Will contain smut eventually, trigger warning: blood, trigger warning: rape, trigger warning: torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem/pseuds/Jem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of myth and a time of war, six unlikely heros come together to save the world, regardless if it wants them to or not. A tale of friendship, love, glory, dysfunctional relationships, and general tomfoolery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Couslands

**Author's Note:**

> [ Adapted from a roleplay (and snippets of others) with one of my closest friends. Her warden is Marian Cousland, and the others are all mine. I couldn't have done any of this without her. I hope you enjoy our crazy story! ]

"Hey Elissa. The dwarf... he's sort of cute, isn't he?"

Looking from her book, the youngest of the Couslands stared at her sister in shocked disbelief. "The Grey Warden dwarf? _Goodness _no. He looks as if he hasn't bathed in... Forever."__

__"Well, they were just on the road all the way from Orzammar. Even the pretty blonde looked haggard." Marian reasoned gently, and started making a tower out of the books before her as if they were building blocks. She should have been reading them, but books never had really interested her. "I just thought... Oh nevermind. They'll be gone once they've gotten Ser Gilmore anyway."_ _

__"You almost sound wistful," Elissa said, humored. She disassembled the tower from her end as Marian continued to stack the books. "Then again I suppose I would be too. Rory is leaving."_ _

__Marian pouted as her tower came down. She had been trying to create the Tower of Ishal at Ostagar but alas, with no success. Her sister had absolutely no sense of adventure. "Or you could beg Father to finally give your hand in marriage to Ser Gilly. I'm sure he'd stay then."_ _

__Suddenly flustered, Elissa cleared her throat and shifted a bit in her chair, uneasily. "Don't be silly Marian."_ _

__She brought her book up as close to her face as it could go without hurting her eyes. "He wants to be a Grey Warden terribly. A-And I'm sure there's someone else Father has in mind for me to marry."_ _

__Marian cocked a brow and smiled, using her pointer finger to drag the book down and out of Elissa's grasp. "I'm sure he'd stay if _you_ asked him to."_ _

__"Perhaps..." Elissa mumbled, uncertainly, "But I'm not about to ask right this second. Not while both he and Father are surrounded by Grey Wardens and preparing the march on Ostagar."_ _

__Now that her book was gone, she sniffed with disdain and picked herself up from her seat, hastily changing the subject. "Now then. I heard there was quite a ruckus in the Alienage this morning and I am going to go see what all the hullabaloo was about. If you're quite done playing matchmaker, Nan has been in a knit all morning about your dog."_ _

__"You can, Father will take time to see Fergus before he leaves. Ask him then." Marian huffed when her sister changed the subject, but spoke no more of it. "You sure that's a good idea? At least wait for me to get Dog and come with you._ _

__Her blue eyes glinted with mischief, "Or perhaps you'd prefer private time with _Ser Gilmore_?"_ _

__Elissa's cheeks flushed red and with some flustered puffing, she made a point to stomp out of the library, "I'll be fine thank you very much. And-- And I'll go alone! No escort necessary!"_ _

__"No you're not, you little bookworm!" Marian followed, grabbing her sister's arm as she tried to make a run for it. "You are taking your knight with you. If there's unrest, you need a sword by your side in case. Father's been good to the elves, but that doesn't mean people are happy." Marian's brows furrowed, a fondness growing in her gaze. "So don't you argue. Kiss him a few times before you come back though. You need a good kissing. Might remind you of the world beyond your books."_ _

__As if by some cruel coincidence, Ser Gilmore himself turned into the corridor and spotted the two, smiling warmly as he approached. Elissa tugged once at her arm, seeking desperately for another means of retreat, but elected defeat when the red haired squire reached them._ _

__"Afternoon ladies," he said with a polite bow, "Finished with your studies for today?"_ _

__"Yes actually," Marian breathed, casually letting go of Elissa's arm. "My sister was just off to the Alienage. I was wondering if you'd go with her."_ _

__Elissa sincerely wished a hole would open up in the ground and swallow her whole. Rory eyed them both for a second, mainly the younger sister, and with a twinkle in his eye, he smiled. "I'd be more than honored to. As a matter of fact, that's where Duncan went off to this morning. Was about to head there m'self."_ _

__Elissa disentangled herself from Marian's arm and tried to play it at least somewhat suave. It was a valiant effort, but she still stumbled over her words. "Oh did he? W-Well something really must be up! Let's go."_ _

__Ser Gilmore smiled at her stuttering, and offered the brunette his arm, which she took, daintily. Elissa shot her sister one last wilting glare, and let herself be led off by the handsome squire._ _

__Marian watched the two and once both were out of sight, she did a little happy dance. The same little happy dance she did when she convinced Fergus to court Oriana. Though that had been the product of both girls' meddling. She almost skipped to the kitchens, if it were acceptable for ladies to skip that is. When she got to the kitchens, true to Elissa's words there was Nan yelling up a storm at the elven servants, and two Grey Wardens as well. "Oh, hello again, Ser and Serrah Dwarves." Marian offered the two a short curtsy before Nan pulled her up._ _

__"Get that blasted mutt out my larder, girl. I can't get anything done with him in here!" The old woman growled when Marian easily escaped her grasp with a laugh._ _

__"Scared of a little pup, Nan? He's just a purebred ferocious warhound. Not scary in the slightest."_ _

__Nan looked fit to be tied, and the male Warden snickered into his palm. The elves did their best to continue working, despite the obvious chaos. If they seemed more subdued than usual, no one made comment of it._ _

__"Were rats ins there was mam," said the male dwarf, his grammar so terrible that it made even the servants cringe. "Dog there were tryins ta says, only couldn'ts coz yer too busy hollerins ats 'im."_ _

__Elissa had described him as scruffy, and scruffy he was. His dark brown hair was long, just past his shoulder blades, and curled at the end. His beard was shorter, trimmed to his chin, and was surprisingly well kept compared to the scragginess of the rest of him. Two small braids that were tied off with mix-matched beads hung on each side of his cheeks and looked relatively well-kept despite the face that wore it._ _

__The blonde at his side was _strikingly_ pretty with long golden hair that looked too well kept to be in the company she was in. Her lashes were long and full, and her cheeks and eyelids still held the faint shimmer and colour of rouge and eye-shadow. If she wasn't so poorly dressed in dented armor that clearly wasn't hers, she could be easily mistaken as a noble. Despite the commotion around her, she remained oblivious and glassy eyed as she was when Marian first saw her._ _

__"Rats you say?" Marian opened the door to the pantry and Dog ran in. Sure enough, there were rats, and Nan screeched in anger. She then turned to the servants and began yelling at them. Marian rolled her eyes and shooed Dog out, closing the door as he scampered off. "Sorry about Nan. She is really passionate about cooking."_ _

__She liked to think that she liked him so much already because he was different from everything she'd ever known. He was gruff and straightforward and _funny_. And strangely attractive, for a dwarf. Marian looked at the blonde for a moment before lowering her voice in concern, "Is she alright? I hope Nan didn't scare her."_ _

__"Nah, donts yous worry none lady. Princess here has surfaces shock bads, so much don't bother her none." Dazzled by her prettiness, he looked up at Marian with a toothy grin, "As fer me well, yellins is somethings I'm used ta."_ _

__He nudged the blonde at his side, and together they made for the door, "We was justs looking around whiles Duncans off lookin fer more recruits. Offta the Mage Tower place soons as we's done here."_ _

__"I can show you both around if you wish. We've time before dinner tonight." Marian smiled back at the dwarves, but mostly at the man. _By the Maker he even had a beautiful smile._ "You're staying for dinner tonight, at least? It's not everyday there are Grey Wardens at Highever."_ _

__Looking towards his companion, the dwarf stroked his beard, as if in thought, then glanced back at Marian with a nod. "I's supposes we could takes some time out of our busy Wardens schedules. Though ta be honest, Princess here isn't good fer conversatings much right now. Been gaping the whole time we've been here. Maybe there's some place she can sits ans we can go 'round?"_ _

__Marian didn't quite know what he meant by surface shock, but she figured it was a question she could ask him later, as they were going to be touring the estate now. "We've a quiet library. No one really goes in there--well except my sister-- but she's not in there at the moment."_ _

__For a moment the dwarf looked puzzled, as if he were trying to figure out what a library was, but soon shrugged and motioned for Marian to lead on, "Sounds okays to me. So longs as its inside."_ _

__Leaning towards the noblewoman, his voice lowered in secrecy, he said, "The sky freaks hers outs."_ _

__Nodding, Marian guided the two Grey Wardens to the library. Once she made sure the shell shocked dwarf was comfy in the thick stone walls of the room, she turned back to the male dwarf. "You know, I don't think I've caught your names."_ _

__He looked around the room for a moment, then turned and smiled with a faint, self-absorbed entitlement. "Name's Brosca. Faren Brosca. Warden Brosca theys calls me. An that's Sereda. Won't gives me her last names sos I's figure her clan isn't a noble one. Not likes mine is eithers but I'm fine withs it."_ _

__Offering a palm to Marian, Faren winked at her as Sereda sank into the first seat and let her fair head drop to the desk, "An whats do I's calls you?"_ _

__"My official title is Lady Marian Cousland, but Marian will do just fine." She giggled and daintily laid her hand on his. It wasn't soft like a lady's should be, calloused and tanned from training, but she doubted the dwarf would notice. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Faren Brosca. You too Sereda."_ _

__Faren shook her hand lightly, then pulled back, looking over at Sereda with a calculating frown. "I'm sures she'd be pleased to meets yous too. But I thinks its best to leaves her and the tables alones fer nows."_ _

__He leaned over and gave his fellow dwarf's head a comforting pat and then walked to the door. "Sose..." Faren turned and winked, "You was goings to show me's around?"_ _

__"Oh! Yes I... I was." Marian cheeks flushed a traitorous shade of pink and she followed the man to the door, standing tall, though she wasn't much taller than the dwarf to begin with._ _

__"Well ah. This was the library. Lots of books." She said, casting one look back at Sereda to make sure she was okay before taking the lead. "Anything in particular you want to see?"_ _

__"Just shows me whatever you likes noblelady." He wasn't about to tell her that he'd never been in an estate before, or that he'd never seen or heard of a library. This was his chance at a new life with the Wardens. He'd never have to be Brosca the duster ever again._ _

__"How about the training grounds?" Marian suggested as they walked past the atrium leading towards the private quarters. "Up through there is the family's quarters and the guest rooms." She said, offering him a wink of her own. "I'd show you, but I'm afraid I'm not _that_ sort of girl."_ _

__"Sfine Marian," he said her name very familiarly, like he had no qualms with being direct with her._ _

__Which he didn't._ _

__"Training grounds huh? You ain't stocky enoughs fer a warrior," he grinned, patting the hilts of his two blades. "That makes you's a rogue likes me. Up fer a little sparrings maybe?"_ _

__"I can't spar in a gown. Give me a few minutes." Marian grinned and spurred off, nearly skipping up the steps. She got all sorts of looks from her mother and her guests as she passed. Teyrna Eleanor moved her disapproving gaze from her daughter to the dwarf she had just been talking to, a scrutinizing frown on her face. It wasn't long until the middle Cousland child came back down the stairs in light armor and two fine blades, all but bouncing with every step._ _

__"Prepared to get your dwarven arse handed to you, Ser Brosca?"_ _

__"Tough talks fer a lady of statures. Yer lookin at Orzammar's most craftiests rogues," he almost was about to let on the fact he was also one of the greatest thieves, but he thought that thieving wasn't really considered polite talk for someone in a noble's estate._ _

__"And you're looking at the most accomplished rogue in the northern Bannorn." Marian smiled and led on, dodging around the numerous servants and knights gracefully. When they got to the training grounds there was a brief moment where Marian stood idle, but then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She then appeared a few feet ahead of the dwarf, his belt in her hands._ _

__At the moment she waved his belt, he too presented the elaborate hairpin she'd been wearing on her last outfit._ _

__"Methinks a trades?" Faren held up his trousers with the hand that held his dagger, walking towards Marian with a cocky sort smile._ _

__"I have plenty of those." Marian smirked, hiding her dissatisfaction that he knicked something off her. _When did he even reach her hair_? "You, however, only have one belt."_ _

__"You's drives a hard bargains. But if I don'ts has my belt, then how's this to be a fairs fights?" He stopped a few steps in front of her, twirling his longsword easily, "Not that I's couldn't wins fighting with ones handses." His smile turned flirtatious, "But it makes ones thinks that youse might justs wants me outs of m'pants."_ _

__Marian ignored his lecherous insinuation and smirked, "You could always ask nicely. Please and thank you and all that." Her free hand twirled one of her fine knives just as easily as he did, even tossing it and catching it in mid-air._ _

__"Askings is somethings I've never beens too goods at." And with that he charged at her with all the speed and dexterity of a rogue._ _

__"It's the only polite thing to do." Marian smiled as she spun out of the way, deflecting his blade with her own._ _

__Their conversation died after that, melting complete into their friendly spar. Despite their qualms about being each others better, they found that they were pretty well matched. Faren had a heavier blow but Marian had the advantage of height and speed. Their fight dragged on for more than an hour, and neither of them really noticed much outside the match._ _

__It was right about when Faren was about to suggest a draw when Duncan's voice sounded through the steady flow of their fight._ _

__"I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't suppose your estate has a healer?" He looked pensive and had clearly come through the side entrance of the Cousland estate. He was not alone._ _

__Behind him trailed See Gilmore and Elissa who looked uncomfortable, and at his side stood an elf, or what they could assume was one. She was covered from head to toe in blood, and looked like she was going to kill the next thing that moved in her general vicinity. They could see that she was injured as well. One half of her face covered with a dirty rag and she favored her weight on her right side. Despite her murderous stare and defensive posture, Duncan remained bravely pinned at her side, obviously concerned, but not at all for himself._ _

__"Really, just a change of clothes and a washbin with a rag would be more than enough."_ _


	2. Tabris

Äzusehrymn Tabris was the talk of the Alienage today. Everyone thought she was something special.

That is well, everyone but her.

She was pretty for an elf, but nothing breathtaking. Her face was a bit thin, partly from genetics, but also from being impoverished and going many nights and mornings without food. It didn't help that she more often than not gave most of what little she got to the poorer folk of the Alienage. Her hair was a deep russet brown that shone red like rust in the sunlight, and she always wore it pulled up in a very average loose ponytail. She had a lot of the men in the Alienage flocking, but never seemed interested in any of them. And so, her father, Cyrion, had put his foot down the day she turned seventeen and announced that he'd found a sensible match for her, and that she and her cousin Soris were to be wed within a fortnight. Äzu really didn't want to be married so soon, and to someone she'd never met before, but she was more concerned with disappointing her father and family who had no doubt worked hard to get her and Soris this opportunity. At least she knew Soris felt relatively the same.

The weeks passed by in a blur for her, as she was learning everything that a good wife needed to know as fast as possible. She had to refine her cooking and sewing skills, learn to hold a baby and toddler correctly, polite conversation that would please her future husband and in-laws, and choice other useful tidbits that would help her and her husband when they were to escape the horrid walls of Denerim. The day of the wedding arrived and Äzu was groggy to greet it. Her cousin Shianni, sister to Soris, came to wake her and prepare her for the ceremony. Begrudgingly she allowed the bouncy redhead to gab away excitedly as her hair was brushed and layered and curled to lie on her shoulders fashionably. Next came the wedding dress that hugged her tightly but brought all the right attention to her soft curves.

"Ohhhh cousin.” Shianni cooed, “You look absolutely gorgeous! I wish I were you right now."

Äzu had stopped pretending to be joyful for this opportunity last week, and said wistfully, "I wish you were me too."

Shianni tutted, fastening a choker around her neck, "Now now, _none_ of that. You and Soris are the luckiest people in the Alienage right now. Soon you'll be off on the world and seeing things I've only dreamed about." She sighed contentedly, finished. "There now. Go speak to your father while I get ready! Soris is looking for you too."

Äzu nodded and watched the girl bustle off out of her room, wishing she had a mirror so she could see her reflection. Smoothing out her dress, she made her way out into the den, seeing her father standing at the fire. Nervousness churned in her stomach, causing her to shift from foot to foot before clearing her throat to get his attention.

The years had not been kind to her father.

Cyrion looked too old for his age. His once twinkling green eyes had sunk into his skull, face lined in wrinkles. No doubt the grief from losing his wife had overcome him. She remembered long ago when he was pleasant to look at, shining red hair and green eyes that looked at her with love no matter what she'd done wrong. Now his hair was white and dull, and she knew that when he looked at her he was sad. All he saw in her was Adaia.

"Ahh... My little girl." His voice cracked as he stepped to her, taking her face in his hands, "I won't be able to call you that anymore after this. If only your mother could see you as you are now."

She leaned into his touch, covering his fingers with her own, "I miss her too father."

Cyrion let his hands drop to her shoulders, giving them a loving squeeze. "Now. You won't have much time to escape once the ceremony is finished, be sure you, Soris, Valora, and Nelaros are out of here before sundown. Otherwise the gate will close and the census will be taken."

She nodded in understanding, having heard this from the moment she had been betrothed. Getting married counted as becoming an adult, and once that happened the humans added the names of the elves in Denerim to a list for 'record keeping', but the elves knew it was just so they didn't grow to outnumber the humans. Sometimes their people went missing while working for the humans, and never came back.

"And about your martial training... The swordplay and knives. Best not to mention it to your betrothed. We don't want to seem like trouble makers."

Äzu blinked, opening her mouth to protest, but she bowed her head and nodded in understanding. She didn't know much, only barely remembering her mother's training. It had started when one of Adaia's friends had gone missing from the Alienage many years ago, and she took it upon herself to teach the women and children how to defend themselves should anyone try to take them as well. It had gone on for months in secret, and Äzu had only been just big enough to wield a dagger without accidentally injuring herself. The image of her mother was faint now, long blurred over by the years. She remembered hazel eyes, and hair and skin the same deep colour as hers. A husky voice and soft palms that held the blade steady in her own tiny hands.

"I understand Father. I won't mention it."

"There's a lass. Here. I have something for you." Cyrion went to a locked chest and opened it, pulling out a pair of gorgeous looking boots embroidered with vines and leaves. He came over, holding them carefully, "These were your mother's. She would have... She would have wanted you to have them."

She took them from her father's shaking hands, kicking off her thin, worn flats and slipped them on easily. They were loose, but Adaia had always said; _'Things should never fit perfectly, because then there's no room to wiggle!'_

"Thank you, Father. I'll wear them and think of her. Of both of you."

“She’d like that… I’d like that.” He flashed her a tired smile, “Right then, best get a move on lass. Before I embarrass us both any more.” 

They embraced quickly, probably for the last time. And Cyrion shooed her outside with strict orders to find Soris quickly. She had half a mind to follow them, but decided to putter around instead. Walking down the cobblestones she came across a trio of elves, already drunk even before the wedding. One of them had red hair, so he must've been a relative of hers. All the redheads were related in the Alienage, it was sort of a given.

Äzu let them be and continued on, heading down towards the large tree that grew in the centre of the town. A familiar pair caught her eye and she went to greet them. It was Dilwyn and her husband Gethon, who knew her mother from long ago. They expressed their congratulations and wished her a happy day, giving her some money they had saved up for this occasion. She pocketed the silver, bowing in thanks, and heard her friend Nessa behind her. Cautiously she approached, ears perked and listening. She knew it was rude, but couldn't help overhearing their argument. Apparently Nessa and her family planned on going to Ostagar to answer the call for laborers at the fort. Nessa didn't want to go there and was pleading with her father to change his mind and take them elsewhere.

It didn't go anywhere.

When Nessa saw Äzu standing near the tree, she brightened and made her way over.

"I suppose you heard all that didn't you?"

Äzu tried to look casual, but it didn't work out the way she planned. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. I don't want you going to Ostagar either."

Nessa sighed, "If we had ten more silver we could make it to Highever, but my father is too prideful to ask charity from Valendrian... I don't know what else to do."

Äzu shifted, fingering around in the pouch that held the money she had just gotten from Dilwyn. She pulled it out wordlessly and handed ten silver to Nessa, putting a finger to her lips as a request it be their secret. Nessa grinned and gave her a quick hug, murmuring a breathless _thank you_ , and scurried back to her father. Äzu went on her way then, smiling faintly as a gaggle of elven children swarmed her and begged to hear one of her stories. She knew she didn't have the time to spare, but knelt down anyway to their heights, thinking up a good short story to entertain them.

"There was a crafty elven rouge, by the name of Tathas. She stole from the rich humans and gave to the poor elves of the Alienages. But she was too wily and skilled to ever be caught by clumsy old humans. Many an adventure she had, whether it was robbing the noblemen or even the greedy queen herself! But Tathas, as much as she wanted too, never kept the money for herself. A day came when the elven people needed her, because the humans had made it very difficult for the us to live and would only let up on their restrictions if Tathas turned herself in."

"What did she do Äzu?"

"What else could she do? Tathas turned herself in so her people could be free."

The kids didn't seem very satisfied with that ending, and turned to each other whispering. Äzu stood and said, "Well I guess if you're done listening, then that's the end of the tale."

A girl with braids tugged on her dress, whining. shrilly "No Miss Äzu! Please please please tell us!" She got an echo of pleads of a similar variety, and she smiled and knelt again.

"Alright. _alright_. So Tathas had turned herself in, and was set to be executed!" The children gasped. "You remember the tale of Blargha right?" She got a nod from every one of them, remembering that Blargha had been one of her not so good storytelling days.

Really. You think about it. What kind of hero name is _Blargha_?

"Well Blargha had become a mighty warrior, and once he heard that Tathas was going to be executed, he rode all day and all night to save her from the flames."

"Did he do it??"

"Yes, he succeeded. He freed Tathas from the flames and cut down any shem that got in his way. The two promised their people that one day the elves would not have to live like this, one day they would be free. Then Blargha and Tathas rode away on a pair of stolen horses, vowing to fulfill their promise no matter what."

Äzu stood up at the chorus of 'Hoorays' and 'I wanna be just like Tathas!' She shooed them away fondly, making sure she still looked presentable for the ceremony and spotted Soris leaning on a nearby tree. No mistaking _that_ flaming head of hair and those freckles. She made her way over and rolled her eyes when Soris pretended to not notice her.

"Gee Maker, I wonder wherever my dear cousin is. You don't think she'd be late for her own wedding now do you?"

"Late for my own wedding _indeed_. It's yours too Soris."

"Blah!" He covered his ears childishly, making a face, "Don't remind me... At least they say your man is quite the looker. Mine... Not so much."

Äzu pulled his hands down and fixed a half-hearted glare at him, "Looks aren't everything."

"I suppose you're right Äzu. You've always been the brains of the family. Come on then, lets at least go meet our betrothed before we say 'I do.' "

He fell into step beside her as they walked back the way she came, making nervous small talk that neither would remember later. Äzu saw Shianni waving at her a little ways up and was about to walk up to meet her when a newly arrived, and very unwelcome human grabbed one of the bridesmaids and began tugging on her roughly. Äzu and Soris immediately stopped, and Shianni turned around to gape. 

“Let go of me! Stop-- Please!” Horrified, the bridesmaid tugged on her arm, trying to break free from the human’s hold. A haughtier man approached, dressed nobly, but looking just as lecherous as his two companions. 

“It’s a party, isn’t it? Grab a whore and have a good time,” he and his men laughed, then turned their gaze to Shianni, the lot of them eyeing her gorgeous red hair. “Savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven wench here… So young. So _vulnerable_.” 

“Touch me and I’ll gut you, you **pig**!”

“Silence, worm!” he hissed, raising a hand. Shianni flinched and shrank back.

Soris turned to Äzu, his voice lowered and cautious. “I know what you’re thinking, but maybe we shouldn’t get involved…” 

“Shianni will get herself killed if we don’t do something!” Äzu breathed in response, her eyes wide with fear.

“Fine, but let’s try to be diplomatic, shall we?” 

Äzu looked nothing short of terrified, but she kept as calm and collected as she could as they walked over to where the point of conflict was. Shianni paled, but looked relieved when the man’s attention turned from her to her brother and cousin, and slowly she backed away and out of view. 

“What’s this?" The man leered, "Another _lovely_ one come to keep me company?”

Äzu swallowed, trying not to let on how disgusted she really was. “L-Let’s just… Talk this over shall we?” 

“ _It_ wants to talk with us Jonaley, what do you think about that?” 

The one called Jonaley started laughing, keeping his grip tight on the bridesmaid he held. “Maybe you should invite _it_ over for dinner!” 

Äzu tried to look as intimidating as she could, her anger and fear steadily boiling as the humans continued their appalling behavior. She looked up timidly, glaring into the bearded man’s eyes. She loathed humans as much as any other elf did, and even more so knowing that her mother had been killed by them. But there was little she could do to stand up to them. Even now, furious though as she was, her mind shrieked at her to be meek, and submissive. His hand darted out, touching her cheek and neck. She jerked back and opened her mouth to speak, but was shocked into silence when he suddenly fell flat on his face. Shianni stood behind him, a broken bottle in her hand.

"Shianni!"

Jonaley shoved the elf he'd been holding captive and quickly ran to the downed man's side, swearing. "Oh **now** you've done it, knife eared _bitch_. That's Vaughan Kendells you just hit! The arl's son!"

Shianni dropped her bottle and took a step back, breath quickening. "Oh no, oh _no_."

Äzu took her arm and tugged the panicking elf behind her. " _For an arl's son, he has terrible manners_." She breathed, mumbling to herself.

Jonaley picked up Vaughan and snarled at them as he and the other men turned to leave. "You'll regret this. Don't think we're done with you!"

Shianni trembled behind her, and Äzu could only inch closer. Soris curled in on the both of them protectively.

\-----------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~[**********]~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------------------

Breathless and sweaty, the middle Cousland looked between the four. She wondered why Elissa hadn't summoned some healer herself from the army gathered to leave that night, but chose not to question it. Tossing the dwarf his belt, she quickly took off to find a healer and a change of clothes for the elf. When she came back, the healer cautiously moved to tend to the elf, holding a gown Marian had grabbed for the girl. "You can use my rooms to tend to her."

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" The blonde asked, gaze moving between her sister, her knight, and the Warden-Commander once the healer took the wounded elf away cautiously. "Tell me whoever hurt her is in the dungeons, Ser Gilmore, or by the Maker..."

Ser Gilmore looked tense, but cleared his throat and gave Elissa's shoulder a pat.

"From what I gather, Vaughan, from the neighboring estate, went into the Alienage and broke up a wedding. He took the brides, one of them the girl you saw, and the bridesmaids to his home and... Well..." He couldn't bring himself to finish, ashamed by the disgusting nature of the ordeal.

Duncan stepped in to finish, "That girl was defending her honor. She singlehandedly killed every soldier that stood in her way. She killed Vaughan and shouldered the blame when it was would have been easier to hide amongst her people. Rather than stand idle and let her be killed, I conscripted her into the Grey Wardens."

Marian inwardly groaned. Of course Vaughan would be the one to do that. He had been a suitor of hers long ago, but he had gotten drunk at dinner and thoroughly dissuaded her parents from betrothing one of their girls to him with his attitude. "By the Maker... that _pig_." She said finally. "Your conscription won't be contested by Highever, Ser Duncan, I can tell you that. Vaughan's father though... He will be upset."

"Which is why we won't stay here long," Duncan said, assuring her as much as he was assuring himself. "The Grey Wardens thank you, for your hospitality."

His eyes found Faren who was fastening his belt with some difficulty, "And I trust my dwarven friends have been just as hospitable?"

"We was justs sparrings Duncans. Friendly likes."

"Where is Sereda?"

"In the li.... Li-brainses?"

Both Duncan and Faren looked to Marian in confusion.

"She's in the library. Figured it would help her with her aversion to the sky." Marian smirked. "That's where my sister goes to hide from the sky... and people."

Quiet until now, Elissa seemed to snap out of the strained quiet she was in and pulled away from Rory with a huff. "That's not very funny Marian," she grumbled, only loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Ah yes," Duncan sounded pleased, "We've been traveling for weeks and still she gapes. Like a fish out of water."

"Donts sees what's the bigs deals though. I's ain't nevers been on the topside 'fore neithers."

"Every dwarf is different," Duncan reminded him with a smile.

"Being ripped from home and family can be a traumatic experience..." Marian shrugged, ignoring her sister's huffing. "It's not like we've got much up here to resemble Orzammar."

Duncan could have elaborated more on just why Sereda was so unresponsive, but he respected her privacy immensely.

"You really don'ts," Faren agreed.

"Well," Duncan began, turning to head off in the direction the healer had taken the elf, "We'd best keep an eye our newest recruit. She's been through a lot today. If you require anything of us Ladies Cousland, please do not hesitate to ask. Come Faren."

And with that they were off, leaving both sisters and Ser Gilmore to their thoughts.

Marian watched them---Faren mostly---walk away. A moment passed before turning to her sister and Ser Gilmore. "So, did you two have fun on your walk, besides the incident with Vaughan?"

Spared the embarrassment for answering, Rory nodded and stepped off a respectable distance from Elissa, smiling, "Yes. It was quite..... Pleasant."

Elissa turned three shades of red and folded her arms behind her back, trying in vain to hide behind her mass of curly brown hair, "That is until we ended up at the Alienage. Simply dreadful. Goodness."

"And what of _you_ Lady Marian? You seem to have had a good time with that Warden."

Marian's happy smile at the two faded when the Warden was mentioned. "Oh, we just sparred a bit. I stole his belt and he got one of my-- Hey! That thief still has my hairpin!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was half an hour later that Marian decided to go check in on the Wardens. Silently, she turned the handle to her door and looked inside. Sereda and Faren stood guard at the door from the inside, and Duncan had made himself comfortable in a chair by her bed. The healer looked to be almost finished, as he was wrapping a bandage over the elf's eye and talking softly to Duncan so as not to startle his patient. Duncan nodded and then noticed the face peeking into the door.

Smiling, he gestured Sereda and Faren to step away and then waved Marian in. "Lady Cousland. Don't worry, we'll be out of your room soon."

Marian's gown lay on the edge of the bed and the injured elf was still clad in her gory dress. She looked less on edge and more somber, but no less dangerous.

"Oh it's fine. I just... I just wanted to see how she was doing." Marian said, peering over at the elf worriedly. She quickly looked her over and then turned towards Faren. " _And_ to make sure Ser Faren wasn't robbing me of all my hairpins, since he accidentally forgot to return the one he already stole. Wouldn't want a teyrn angry at the Wardens over a hairpin, after all."

Duncan shot Faren a look that was nothing less than disgruntled. Sheepishly, the dwarf fished into his pocket and offered the elaborate hairpin to Marian, grinning despite himself.

"Yous ran offs so fasts that I's couldn't gives its backs."

Sereda seemed to smile a bit at that. Duncan sighed good-naturedly and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair to relax.

Marian let her fingers graze his for a moment longer than necessary as she retrieved her hairpin from the dwarf. Once she had it though, she moved across the room and placed it amongst her other jewels. "I seem to remember that I wasn't the one chasing after my commander..."

Faren winked knowingly, and Duncan shook his head. The healer placed his finishing touches on his patient's eye and then quietly excused himself, making sure that they call immediately if the bleeding continued. The elf looked queasy and she was very pale, an unhealthy shine on the natural bronze of her skin. Duncan turned his attention to her for a moment and then looked back at Marian and his recruits.

"Allow me to introduce Äzusehrymn, daughter of Cyrion and Adaia Tabris. Her mother and I were very good friends back in the years of the Orlesian Wars. On behalf of her and the elves of the Alienage, I'd like to thank you for extending such generous hospitality." His thankful smile was a little strained, "I hope you won't be offended to hear that she has turned down your dress."

"Don't speak for me, as if I weren't here."

Duncan immediately shut his mouth, but looked significantly relieved that she had spoken. Äzusehrymn let her hand drop away from the wrappings on her face, a deep frown pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Tabris? The name sounds familiar." Marian thought for a moment before shrugging. Perhaps her father or brother recognized it. "Either way, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Äzusehrymm Tabris." She bowed her head gently in the direction of the elf on her bed. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask a servant for it. That applies to any of you. You have the whole of Castle Cousland at your service."

Suddenly the door to Marian's room was thrown open and a tiny figure latched to her. 

"Oren, sweetie. You should be with your parents." She said down to the little boy on her leg. He murmured something about adult time, which made Marian scrunch her nose before picking up her nephew and holding him. He looked at the strangers in his aunt's room and gasped suddenly. "Dwoooooorves! And an elwf!" He wiggled and tried to get out of his aunt's grasp.

"Dwaaaaaarves, Oren. And elf. Not elwf." Marian sighed. "Apologies. My nephew is his father's son. Curious and a pain in the rear."

Duncan offered Oren a nod, both dwarves smiled, and Äzu quickly turned her face away so the boy would not have to see the gory mess on her face. If she looked considerably more uncomfortable, the rest of them made no comment of it.

"That's alright. Children should be full of curiosity. Perhaps our Dwarven friends might entertain him for a while?"

Oren had been furiously trying to get down, but immediately seemed to perk up at the idea. Duncan was visibly pleased.

"We wouldn't mind," Sereda's voice murmured, husky with the most peculiar twang of youth, and sounding nothing like Faren. It was the first time she'd spoken since Marian had met her.

"Kids is funs. Sure things."

"AUNTIEEEEEEEE!" Oren whined, pouting up at Marian. 

Rolling her eyes she pressed a kiss to his cheek and set him down. "Just remember to be on your best behavior, Oren." She reminded him before letting him run off immediately to Sereda and Faren.

"You look like Auntie Maweeann." Oren said to Sereda. "Auntie's twoller though."

"Both prettys blondes they ares," Faren said, grinning toothily. Sereda, no doubt used to his antics by now, ignored her fellow dwarf and opened the door for them to leave the room. Äzu seemed to relax once they'd left.

Duncan stood then, wringing his hands, and Äzu did the same, wobbling a little.

"Thank you again Lady Cousland. We'd best have words with your father. Trouble could very well still be on the way. There is much unrest in Denerim."

"Denerim? I know the King is at Ostagar, but Anora surely can hold Ferelden together in his absence. That's why they married." Marian may have mumbled the last bit before offering her hand to Äzu for balance.

Duncan did not look so convinced and Äzu subconsciously shrank away, the intense defensive posture returning to her small frame. She clearly was still on edge. The Commander turned to Marian, a grave look in his eyes.

"Grey Wardens have a sort of sense when it comes to impending danger."

"Oh! How fortuitous for you all. It must be a big help against the darkspawn." Marian smiled and tried not to feel awkward as Äzu shrank from her or how Duncan looked so sternly at her.

They walked in silence out to the main hall where Howe and her father were still speaking. Bryce welcomed the recruit and commander, a warm smile and kind word for both of them, while Marian excused herself to find her sister and her knight. Hopefully they had gotten a few good kisses in before lamenting about the possibility of Ser Gilmore getting recruited by Duncan.

When Marian came upon them, Rory and Elissa were just pulling back from a very fond embrace. Rory placed a gentle kiss to her brow and walked past the elder Cousland on his way back to the entrance hall. Elissa dabbed at the corners of her eyes but was entirely respectable by the time Marian had joined her side.

"He wants so badly to be a Warden," she murmured, wistfully. "I don't see why... But I respect him too much to ask him to stay. Even for me."

"Does he at least know of your feelings?" Marian asked, hugging and rubbing her sister's back to comfort her. "Tell me you told him. Please... he can't want to be a Warden if he knows you love him and he loves you." Marian pouted. In all her epic poems and romantic books, the knight always came back to his lady.

She guided her sister to the library so they could talk in their grandfather's study undisturbed.

"Ask father to intervene. Rory is his squire.

With a sigh Elissa dropped into her usual chair, hands on her face and elbows on the table. She'd thought on all kinds of matters to make Rory stay. Their love, his duty as a squire, his pledge to the Couslands. 

And yet, she knew that her love was a selfish love. She couldn't ask him to stay when he so obviously wanted to do something else with his life.

"I could, but I won't. He wants to be a Warden, and I just can't stop him. Not because I don't want to... But because I want him to be happy."

Marian sat next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her to comfort her. "I see... I just wish his happiness wasn't at the cost of yours." She pressed a kiss to her little sister's temple before sighing. "Perhaps the Warden Commander will pick someone else. I believe it is his choice in the end."

"Perhaps." But Elissa did not sound hopeful and she only put her head on the table.


End file.
